Sonic Next Next Gen!
by SubwayGuy99b
Summary: Sonic and his friends go on adventures and they might be together for a bit, but they will be splitting up to make their own adventures and come back together at the end to wreck Eggman and his random friend from a boat company. Many zones will be crossed with these adventures and different guys will fight!
1. South Island: PART INTRO!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
**Episode 1a: EVEN MORE GRAPHICS**

''This is only PS4 and Xbox One, stay away PC guys...And it's on PC, dude.'' Sonic said and he was looking at the base in Sunflower Hill and the places had some huts, where the Chaotix was bunking for the day, since they had to stop somewhere along their way to somewhere. ''Where are you going today?'' Sonic asked, trying to be nice. ''We're hiking somewhere for our day out and we're going to Station Square!'' Vector shouted and he had his big backpack, ready to do stuff. ''I don't know what we're doing, once we get there, but we have some person who is apprently hiring us.'' Espio said, packing nothing but his stars and then the Chaotix.

Sonic's team was in Woodside Base, mostly made of oak, bamboo and ropes, with some metal and plastic along with it. ''Stay up, guys! Eggman could be anywhere plotting his plans for whatever, but we have TO BE READY!'' Knuckles shouted and he was in the gym, doing some leg day. ''Nice job, you didn't forget!'' Sonic said and he was in the gym at the time doing push ups and then he jumped out of the window to run to the beach via a oak bridge and a river. ''Yeah, it's me like I always am.'' he said to himself, while going to the beach and 3 or 4 minutes later, he reached the big beach.

''Woohoo, nothing like a beach rest!'' Sonic shouted, because he thought he was alone, but Gary the hedgehog came up to him with a chilli dog. ''Okay, that's cool, Gary? How hot is it.'' he said to Gary, but then the yellow hedgehog ran and then Gyro(who was a red Sonic with an extra quill, blue shoes and yellow beach shorts) and he was also revealed nothing, as he didn't care about Sonic. ''Watch out, for the heat!'' Gyro said, warning the blue blur, but he didn't care and then he realized that the chilli dog was really hot. ''Oh, THIS IS HOT!'' Sonic shouted and then he was running to the nearest fountain which was filled with water.

Tails and Knuckles were at the base, training for whatever comes their way. ''I got a plan to stop Eggman!'',Tails shouted. ''It involves some lasers and a robot me.'' ''What really, he isn't that much of a threat, but there's a chance that CHAOS was happen and METAL would be wrecked, as well!'' Knuckles shouted, having a load of fun with puns. ''I think Eggman could be deadly, again.'' Tails said and he was working with paper to make a robot, that probably was Metal Tails and he forgot he needed his own data to make it work.

Sonic and Gyro was hanging out in the beach eating hot chilli dogs and he was really cool because he drank some water. ''DAMN, you're a good dude.'' Gyro said and he was walking down to a hut along with Sonic, because they were friends now. ''Okay, let's surf on this beach, because the waves!'' Sonic shouted and he did a tornado to get a board.

**Parts 1b and 1c are coming soon!**


	2. South Island: PART TWO!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
**Episode 1b: Bad Stuff? ALWAYS HAPPENS!**

Sonic and Gyro were surfing, Tails and Knuckles were hanging out in the bases thinking of new ideas and the Chaotix was hiking on Sonic's island, when suddenly a bomb came out of nowhere and he had to leave the somewhat OP red hedgehog on the beach, because Gyro couldn't handle it.  
''Sorry, Gyro. But you're a bit of a idiot, dumb guy.'' he said and Gyro was a bit sad, but Gyro knew he wasn't strong and he stayed there on the beach with a old friends and Charmy just came to the red hedgehog and punched him in the face.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles went to where the explosion took place and then Tails saw a new logo, that hasn't been seen before. ''What is this logo?'' Sonic asked and then he looked closer and it was Eggman's logo along with the new logo.  
''Wonder who's Eggman working with, but his partner will probably push him out of the plan somehow.'' Tails said and then he looked at both logos and saw a similarity between them. ''Let's ran back and do some research on it!'' ''Sounds like a plan because I gotta do some important stuff.'' Knuckles said and then his necklace shone, so he started running really fast, but not the speed of sound.

Sonic and Tails were running back, when they saw a few robots beating Vector up and Vector beating the heck out of them. ''There was a bomb over there and then some Egg Pawns came over here and started to beat your base. I'm beating them up right now!'' he shouted and Sonic knew he had no time to lose.  
''WE GOT TO GO INSIDE BEFORE THE COMPUTER'S CRUSHED!'' he yelled and then he started doing some homing attacks to defeat the Egg Pawns, but this time they were a little stronger, so Sonic crushed them with a little effort and Tails ran inside the hut with the wooden door and luckily, the computer was on.

Tails was now on the computer researching about the new logo, that has been appearing on Eggman's stuff lately and then he got a result somewhere, so he ran back out to where Sonic was and told him some stuff.  
''I got intel on what is the new logo! I don't know much, but apprently some page said that it's own by a man really evil and that, he's currently working with Eggman. So nothing much.'' Tails said and Sonic was really dissapointed with that, but then, Espio came out of the shadows and defeated an Egg Pawn.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio and Vector were all at the same place at the same time. ''What's going on with these robots and why are they even there? HOW ARE THEY EVEN HERE?'' Tails asked and he tried to figure it out, but then he realized there was a metal boat with a roof over its head. ''That boat over there is the first clue to realize who did it!'' he said, confident that the boat was used to bring the Egg Pawns in and then he walked slowly before reaching the boat and then he saw the same logo.

''Is Eggman's new guy making tech? Because they are terrible, 1 out of 10, WORST BOAT OF THE YEAR!'' Sonic said, jokingly. ''Let's bust out the Tornado to find out what's happening!'' ''How do we fit five people?'' Knuckles asked, but he forgot the Tails' other plane that could carry three and then he activated a huge door to open the hangar. ''That's how we're going to fit five!'' Tails shouted, looking at the plane, that returned home for the Sonic Heroes intro and they all jumped into the same boat except for Vector. ''I'm gonna stay here and take care of Charmy and Gyro. BYE, DUDES!'' he shouted and they waved back, before he stood back and the plane took off with no problems at first, but the wind went in a different direction.

**Episode 1c is coming this THURSDAY!**


	3. GET SOME ROBOTS!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
**Episode 1c: THE ENEMIES ARE ANNOYING!**

Sonic's four-man combo were on Tails' five-man only plane heading to Station Square and Espio was definitely on the plane. ''All we have is not much information, some bad boat and a logo.'' Sonic said, saying all he knows. ''I took pictures of it!'' Tails shouted and then Sonic got the camera and then passed it to Espio with his hands, so then the ninja analysed it and he checked some other pictures for the logo. ''What does a boat company have to do with this plan, this time?'' Espio asked everybody else and then Knuckles realized something.

''Those boat guys don't make legit boats, the boats somehow explode from whatever they're doing in those factories and it's sort of weird, that they're with Eggman, but it makes sense, since THEY EXPLODE ALL OF THE FRICKING TIME!'' Sonic shouted and then everybody heard him and they were going to some hangar in the west side.  
''Let's go, gang! We got to settle, where's all of the bad boats!'' Knuckles shouted, confident and they ran fast out of the hangar after checking that the whole area is same from planes landing and then they all went to the center of Station Square.

All of them were in Station Square, when suddenly people were freaking out about something in there. ''There's some giant crabs!'' Big shouted to them and he was using some metal fishing rod to stop them from taking over and he defeated some. ''Split up, everyone! We gotta wreck those giant enemy crabs into the ground!'' Knuckles shouted and then Sonic went up the current giant crab and then he went through it using some digging move and he jumped off the bot off at a high speed. ''Kick it away! We don't want to break monuments!'' Knuckles barked at Vector and they both lifted the crabs and they punched it to a side of a building and there wasn't much damage.

''Thanks, Sonic! For saving the coast of the city!'' the Vice President said and then Sonic gaves a thumbs up. ''No problem! I'm sure I will defeat some robots, riht now!'' Sonic replied and he ran away from Emerald Coast fast. ''We got to move the crab to somewhere!'' Big yelled, saying some important stuff and then Vector grabbed a point of the crab and so did Big and he was super strong. ''Yay, we're doing it!'' Big said, happy and then Knuckles grabbed the front end and they all carried it out.

**Episode 1d coming soon and this is back from the DUST!**


	4. This Isn't easy anymore

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
**Episode 1d: DEFEATING THOSE GIANT CRABS!**

Big, Knuckles and Vector were working togethter to get the meme crabs outta Station Square! ''Why is Eggman doing this?'' Vector asked both of them and Knuckles answered with ''Maybe he needs to distract us with this crab attack.'' ''Whatever he's doing, it's really bad and dumb!'' Big shouted and he was still carrying the giant crab-bot and all three of them and they were tired, when they were nearly at the scrap-yard and then they all met another giant crab-bot. ''LET'S THROW STUFF AT IT!'' Big shouted and they all tried throwing the crab-bot at the other crab-bot and they knocked both down.

''Way to go-wait, where are they going to?'' Knuckles shouted, because they were successful, but then the robots started going downhill on the road and all of them ran after the robot and then Knuckles tried to grab it, but he managed to get stuck to it. ''We'll get them!'' Vector shouted and then both of them jumped onto the robots. ''Stay balanced or we will fall down and the robotball's just going to roll.'' Knuckles said, on top of the ball and then Big was on the bottom of the ball, trying to push it.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were crushing some less giant crab-bots with their attacks including a boost-style homing attack and it was pretty easy for them, so they were pretty bored. ''Come on, Eggman, is this all you got?'' Tails boasted and then he met a crab-bot big enough that it could be a boss. ''Challenge accepted.'' Sonic said and he was homing attacking really fast onto the robot. ''This isn't going to be that easy.'' Tails said and he was doing that spin attack with his tail on the boss crab robot.

Espio was trying to defeat some more giant enemy crabs, but he couldn't do it with his oversized shiroukens (it's probably not spelt that way, but it's my first time), so he used new techinques. ''The robot probably can't see me now.'' Espio whispered and then Charmy came in with Gyro, so he dropped the hedgehog and he did a boost stomp spin down into the ground and accidently made a hole. ''BTW, I'm a hedgehog/mole hybrid now.'' Gyro said to everybody about his new look, so he was brown and then the robot almost broke down. ''This isn't that easy.'' Charmy warned Espio and then the ninja guy jump onto his head and used his shyroukens to cut the head.

Knuckles, Big and Vector were heading for the harbour and they managed to stop the robot at the scrapyard and they were breakin' it apart huge piece by huge piece with their fists and Big's umbrella and it had Froggy inside it. ''Yay, it's Froggy! Now we gotta find an animal hospital!'' Big shouted and then he tried to run fast to the animal hospital, but he wasn't fast enough, so he went anyway. ''Come on, Big! COME BACK!'' Vector shouted and then both Knuckles and Vector ran back.

Espio and Charmy were together defeatin' some robots while Gyro was staying back at home. ''Yeah, we could defeat these guys so easily!'' Charmy boasted and he was smashing some small robots togetherm and bypassing gorges made by all of those robots. ''This isn't that easy anymore.'' Espio said because he noticed the crowd of Egg Pawns along with the new giant Craboss robot and that's ahead.

**SNN Episode 1e coming soon!**


	5. Sonic and Espio turns the tables!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
**Episode 1e: WAIT, what's up?**

Sonic and Tails defeated almost all of the crab-bots, while Big was almost at the animal hospital for Froggy and Espio and Charmy were at a crowd of robots in the north side of downtown and it wasn't easy. ''We just got to stick to the plan that I made up right now.'' Espio said, while running towards an alley. ''So, what's the plan?'' Charmy asked him, while hiding in an alley and Espio told it to him and it involved overhead flying and wires.

Sonic and Tails were fighting in a boss fight between some buildings and they tried all they can to do, but it wasn't enough. ''Er, Tails? Use the new dummy ring bombs with...something else!'' Sonic shouted, while he was spindashing a bit and doing some kind of homing attack and Tails threw the experimental dummy ring at the robot from the left side, but Sonic was in the center, so the dummy ring ended up reflecting on the blue blur and he fell to the ground, while the ring soared to the head.

Big was waiting hard and he was worried for his frog and it was being worked on by a robot, so he was scared, but the sugery was over and then Froggy came out in a decent state where he could look awesome. ''Yay, Froggy! You're okay!'' Big shouted, while picking up the frog and then he went out of the hospital and never looked back before running back to his hut in a good speed without noticing what's wrong with the frog. ''What's up with Froggy?'' Vector asked him, loudly, but Big ignored him.

Espio and Charmy were doing some fighting together and Charmy was flying overhead at the bottom of the robots and some of them attacks were going completely unnoticed overhead and then they almost reached the boss robot in their different approaches via Charmy being overhead, stinging some small Egg Pawns and then Espio was throwing some shyrouikens at the robots. ''We're almost there and then we'll fight the loser boss robot!'' Charmy shouted and he was happy. ''Don't call it a loser, since it had many tricks that we've not seen before!'' Espio said, accidently being pretty loud.

Tails was doing an spin attack on the remains of the giant crab-bot and he was helping Sonic a bit, by going to different pths and defeating different robots and they reached the final robots and they were stronger versions of E-2000, but that didm't matter much. ''Tails, we got the power on our hands!'' Sonic shouted and then Sonic did a boost homing attack, while Tails did two different moves with a shooter arm and his known spinning tail attack along with some stomping action. ''YEAH, THIS IS HAPPENING!'' Sonic yelled, really happy and he was almost winning the game, but Heavy-Egg Hammer defintely differs and it was to crush everyone.

**Episode 1 part 1f coming soon, where the Heavy Egg Hammers wreck everyone!**


	6. Tables were turned again and again!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
**Episode 1f: FALSE ADVERTING 2: beating some bots**

Sonic and Tails were beating the boss and so was Espio and Charmy, but Vector and Knuckles were walking in the same direction, but not for the same purpose and they were talking together. ''Uh, Knuckles, are you going to guard the Master Emerald?'' Vector asked. ''Yeah, but something's up on Angel Island and I'm probably needed there.'' Knuckles said and he was jumping and gliding high in the air and Vector had to shout. ''We're still not done yet!'' Vector yelled and Knuckles just went to another place.

Knuckles and Vector were going their seperate ways and then Ray noticed Vector was fighting off some Egg Pawns on the waterfront district and he jumped down from a low-rise building. ''Dont worry, Ray's here!'' Ray shouted and he did a spin attack on the robots and there were a lot of robots in the waterfront square. ''Yeah, okay. Let's do this anyway!'' Vector said and then Vector got some bubblegum out and chewed it so he could make bubbles that exploded and he did just that. ''What kind of bubblegum were you eating?'' Ray asked him, but he was oblierating some robots and a few cars. ''DON'T WRECK OUT CARS, ALLIGATOR!'' a citizen told Vector.

Sonic and Tails were definitely defeating the boss robot with some epic skills in their own hand and they were good at it by doing their attacks with some spindashing and straight up spinning. ''This robot isn't bringing it on!'' Sonic shouted, while he was doing some minor attacks like the boost dash and the homing attack. ''This ain't going down without a fight.'' Tails said and he had a random hammer and he just threw it at the huge robot in the head and it was gone.

Tails finally managed to defeat the robot with a hammer and it was down quickly, so all of the robots retreated to another place and they were gone fast. ''We did this thing for now, but Station Square's a mans place again and they can run without fear, 'cause Sonic's here!'' Sonic boasted, doing some kind of poem. ''And once again, we make an awesome team with our different skills!'' Tails shouted and the citizens came out onto the streets, which weren't bad.

Meanwhile, Ray and Vector were just fighting waves of enemies as their boss and they were going through them pretty fast. ''Yeah, we're going to finish this in no time!'' Vector shouted, while doing some speed attacks and then they met the bigger robots, so they tried different things and they managed to wreck the bigger robots and then the robot leaders were a bit of a coward, so they went away. ''That's weird. Do you think they're going to do something else?'' Ray asked and he went away to meet Mighty.

Espio, Charmy and Vector met up once again and they were together. ''We got to beat all of those robots and then they just stopped fighting annd ran away like babies.'' Charmy told Vector and then they all took chase to their house.  
Sonic and Tails were together and they were going the same way, but for different reasons. ''I think we should take the tech and study the heck out of it!'' Tails shouted, while running with Sonic. ''No, I think we should just let it blow up or something.'' Sonic repiled and he was also running.

Mighty, Ray and Bark met up in the north side of downtown and they were a new team. ''Uh, hey guys! There's about ten reasons why Eggman definitely sucks.'' Mighty shouted and he was doing some breakdancing. ''I'd like to hear them!'' Bark shouted, interested and then they walked on the pavement.

**Episode 2a coming soon, where Big has some minor adventure**


	7. Big's Small-ish Adventure!

**Sonic Next Next Gen:**  
**Episode 2a: BIG'S SMALL ADVENTURE!**

Big was splitting off to do his own stuff with the fishing and all of that stuff, when suddenly Froggy was brown and he had red eyes. ''What happened to your eyes?'' Big asked him and then the frog croaked and then later he spoke. ''I was far out.'' he said and the cat was extremely confused. ''Oh, no! Where's the egg guy because he proably ruined Froggy?'' Big shouted, asking an question and then he left his hut, which had some kind of desk on it with Froggy alongside him and he had his umbrella and his fishing rod with him.

Big was running at a slow speed with his stuff and he got some attacks with the umbrella and he was spinning around pretty well and then he defeated the robots inside the jungle with his skills including just swinging around his umbrella and then he reached a waterfall with rocks, so he had to be careful to jump across it. ''Use your precise jumping skills to get across the ravine!'' Omochao shouted, shouting the obvious. ''Thanks, but I got this thing!'' Big repiled back and he tried jumping onto the rocks across the waterfall and he was crossing towards the other side.

''Yay, I made it!'' Big shouted. ''Rock on, but that's a bad phrase.'' Froggy said and then Big went on his journey and he was having an decent time until he met a swarm of robots and he used his fishing rod to do stuff and he caught a rock, so he swung it around and he was hitting the robots with the rocks. ''Congrats, cool dude for swinging that rock at those robots!'' Froggy shouted, somehow having some kind of vocal cords and then Big finally managed to wreck the robot swarm.

The big cat and the little frog was moving again with the rock in the fishing rod's hook and it was stuck tight on, so he swang around the rock and damaged some robots. ''We're definite far from done, bro!'' Froggy said, saying that it's just the beginning. ''Yeah, but we're going to be TOGETHER!'' Big shouted, sounding cute and he tried to run as fast as possible.

**Episode 2b coming soon, where Mighty and Ray start their adventures!**


	8. The Forgotten Team!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
**Episode 2b: The Forgotten Team!**

Mighty and Ray were in the city, destroying the rest of the robots that didn't go away and they were doing some attacks on the eggbots, that were similar to Sonic's and Tails' while having some original moves like the glide stomp. ''We almost defeated them all!'' Mighty shouted and then he did a wall sprint to a high level and then he stomped to the ground and he made some robot debris fly to the other two and they were all destroyed. ''WE DID THIS THING TOGETHER!'' Ray yelled, pretty excited and then Bark in a cool trenchcoat went up to them.

Bark, Ray and Mighty were together and they were running in the street looking for a purpose and not going because Sonic was going as well and they were almost out of downtown and they were going fast. ''Yeah, we're going on a adventure FOR THE FIRST TIME!'' Mighty shouted and he was moving fast. ''Wait for me to catch up to everyone else!'' Ray shouted and he was a bit of a tired guy.

The forgotten triple team were running from the city through the suburbs into Mystic Ruins and then they all noticed Tikal just standing in the middle of the ruins, where the Master Emerald is. ''What's that emerald right there?'' Bark asked her, without knowing her own name. ''It's the Master Emerald, which is the server of the Chaos Emerald and the other emeralds need the Master Emerald for them to work, since they don't have their own power.'' Mighty explained and he shrugged a bit. ''I don't think that's it.'' Ray replied, definitely confused and then they went for a bit.

They were in team in the area of Mystic Ruins, so they were doing some platforming on the first section with some ruin platforms being used for some obstacles and they were jogging on the fast section on the inside for a bit. ''This isn't very boring at all!'' Ray shouted and he was gliding for a bit until he hit the ceiling and he fell down. ''Come on, Ray! Don't you want to come!'' Mighty shouted and then he picked Ray.

**Episode 2c coming soon!**


End file.
